Miedo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Es una noche de tormenta, Islandia tiene miedo pero Noruega como buen hermano estara ahi para ayudarle


MIEDO

Los truenos resonaban por toda la habitación y la luz de los relámpagos se colaba por la ventana haciéndola ver aterradora. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran las respiraciones de aquellos que estaban en la habitación, una pausada y lenta perteneciente a aquel que dormía en la cama contigua y la otra agitada y amortiguada por las sabanas y la colcha.

Bajo las mantas un chico de cabellos plateados luchaba por que las lagrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos y por ocntener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, tenia miedo, eso era bastante obvio.

A cada nuevo trueno pegaba un salto en la cama asustado consciente de que probablemente solo el en toda la casa le diese importancia a la tormenta, consciente también de que ninguno de los otros estaría despierto y encerrado en una ilusión de soledad.

Un pequeño sollozo escapo cuando un gran trueno acompañado del fuerte viento hicieron temblar las ventanas, se llevo ambas manos a la boca para acallar los que trataban de salir, en cierto modo era humillante, el era una nación, no debería tenerle miedo a los truenos ni a las tormentas, pero ¿como iba a evitarlo? Tenia miedo y eso era algo que no podía cambiar el solo.

Al otro lado de la habitación un par de ojos observaban el bunto que sobresalía en la cama contigua, era consciente de que el chico que allí descansaba estaba asustado, todas las noches de tormenta pasaba lo mismo y todas las noches el islandes no era el único con falta de sueño pues aunque no lo supiera el de la cama contigua velaba porque nada al margen de los truenos y la luz de los rayos entrara a la habitación buscando que con el tiempo su miedo disminuyera y se durmiera cansado de llorar por el miedo para poder despertarle suavemente a la mañana siguiente.

Pero esta vez noruega fue consciente de que eso no bastaba, la tormenta era especialmente fuerte y su hermano parecía mas asustado que nunca, los sollozos que ya no podían ser contenidos le demostraban el miedo del de la otra cama.

Islandia se quedo quieto y en el mas absoluto silencio posible, habia oído algo, trato de convencerse de que solo era su hermano que se habia dado la vuelta en la cama y nada mas, su cuerpo temblaba sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

Contuvo la respiración cuando noto la cama hundirse por un peso extra y algo posarse en su hombro por encima de la colcha y cerro los ojos pidiendo en silencio que se fuera, no podía ser un cobarde debía ser valiente para que Noruega estuviera orgulloso de el, pero cuando el miedo te gana eso es demasiado difícil de cumplir.

Sintio como la colcha era retirada y el frio de la noche le daba de lleno, apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza que empezó a hacerse daño, esperaba un toque brusco, una broma del idiota de Dinamarca, pero lo único que recibió fue una suave caricia en su pelo. Abrio los ojos lentamente aun con miedo y enfoco a la persona que se habia sentado en la cama, esta era iluminada por la luz de la lamparita de noche, la cual no se habia dado cuenta de que habia encendido.

Noruega le miraba sentado al borde de la cama sosteniendo la colcha, le devolvió la mirada avergonzado, le habia descubierto, sentía muchísima vergüenza en ese momento. El mayor solo le miro con su expresión habitual y le hizo recostarse otra vez en la cama, con una de sus manos le limpio los restos de lagrimas que aun permanecían en sus mejillas, intento decir algo pero el mayor se lo impidió.

-Duerme….

Con esta única palabra le arropo y siguió acariciando su pelo, de forma timida Islandia saco una de sus manos de debajo de la colcha para agarrar la de su hermano, otro trueno asolo la habitación haciendo vibrar mas fuerte los cristales pero esta vez no estaba solo, Noruega apretó su mano y le dio a entender que estaba con el, que no se iria, pero esto no parecía convencerle del todo pues comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

El mayor de los dos le miro temblar y desviar la vista evitando asi el contacto visual, le miro durante un par de segundos y retiro la colcha entrando asi en la cama al lado del peliplata que le miro con los ojos abiertos, una vez estuvo dentro volvió a colocar la colcha para cubrir a ambos.

Islandia le miraba medio incorporado en la cama, Noruega se habia metido con total normalidad, le miro fijamente y sintió como la mano del otro se posaba en su hombro obligándole a recostarse sobre su hombro, una vez en esa posición le acaricio el pelo y la nuca para después mirarle.

-Cuando seas mas mayor ya no te asustaran los truenos- la voz del rubio si bien era suave estaba tranquila- mientras tanto cuando haya tormenta yo te protegeré.

Y un par de lagrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero esta vez no de miedo o terror si no de felicidad, porque tenia a su hermano y ni todas las tormentas del mundo juntas podrían quitárselo.

FIN


End file.
